emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8229 (10th August 2018)
A heart is found for Sarah but at the last minute the transplant is called off. Also, Lachlan tries to make it look like Rebecca is staying in Wales for good whilst Megan fails to win back Frank. Plot At Wishing Well Cottage, Lydia quizzes Lachlan about his muddy clothes. Lachlan lies he fell over on his way home after a drink with a buyer. The tale also accounts for the cut on his head. Megan touts for business in the café, offering Aaron her services as a wedding planner. When Frank walks in, Megan tries to make her former fiancé see how sorry she is but Frank isn't impressed. As Frank assisted Rishi with his love live, Rishi vows to help Megan win Frank back. Lydia and Sam worry about Zak. When Zak returns home, he explains he's befriended stray dog whom he's named Monty although Monty has now gone AWOL. Sam promises to find the dog. Rishi gets to work trying to reunite Megan and Frank. At the hospital, Joe promises Debbie that Sarah will be home soon but Debbie is just taking things one day at a time. Victoria has been thinking about what Matty said about moving on from Adam. She accepts that Adam isn't coming back so Matty decides to sign her up for a dating site although it's a step too far for Victoria. As Lachlan wipes away his finger prints from the cabin door handle, he hears Lydia and Sam walking close by. Sam and Lydia see the cabin and assume it's the one Zak has been spending time at. Lachlan fears the pair will head inside but before they can, Lydia spots Monty the dog. Mr Jefford informs Debbie that a heart has been found for Sarah. In the café, Lachlan texts himself from Rebecca's phone, just as Aaron sits down next to him. Moments later, Lachlan phone pings and he tells Aaron that Rebecca has text saying she's staying in Wales for good. Aaron worries Rebecca will want to take Seb but Lachlan assures him that Rebecca thinks Seb will be better off with Robert and she doesn't want to see her son. A puzzled Aaron wonders if this is Rebecca's brain injury talking. Although relieved that Sarah is getting a new heart, Debbie can't stop thinking about the family who's loved one's death will give Sarah the opportunity to live. Over lunch, Victoria quizzes Matty on how he broaches the subject of being transgender with girls. Matty states he needs to know it's going somewhere first. A worried Aaron orders Lachlan to call Rebecca but Lachlan makes excuses not to. Lachlan notices his wallet is missing but before he can head off to look for it, Aaron orders him to leave Rebecca another voicemail stating if Rebecca doesn't want to talk then he might need to head to Wales to find her. With some help from Rishi, a glammed-up Megan serenades Frank on a Harley Davidson. A woman in a fancy car pulls up. Frank tells Megan that he has a date before getting into the car and driving off. Lydia and Sam bring Monty the dog back to Wishing Well Cottage much to Zak's delight. Soon afterward, Sam receives a text about Sarah's transplant. Zak takes this as confirmation that the Dingles luck has turned. As Sarah is about to be wheeled into the operating theatre, she apologises to Debbie for giving her a hard time and tells her mum she loves her. Mr Jefford pulls Debbie aside and informs her the transplant can't go ahead as the heart isn't viable. A devastated Debbie is forced to break the news to Sarah. Lachlan returns to the cabin where he finds his wallet on the sofa. He leaves again, unaware Rebecca has scratched "LACHLAN IS A KILLER" into the wall. Cast Regular cast *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter Guest cast *Mr Jefford - Nicholas Asbury *Jemima Kidd - Jan Anderson Locations *Cabin at Home Farm Glamping Site *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Hotten General Hospital - Waiting area, corridors and Sarah's room *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Sparrow Wood *Main Street Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes